chronicles_of_wrathfandomcom-20200214-history
Lafayette Durant
Character Summary Faye Durant is the protagonist of Traitor and a spy on three sides of a four-sided war, as well as the eldest in her incarnation of Wrath (pre-timeskip) and the only full Olden on her team. She is a pivotal figure in the War of Four. Personality Faye is easily the kindest on her team, if not the most moral, and is a skilled fighter when she is allowed onto the battlefield. Due to her ability as a Mirage, she is generally kept out of skirmishes to work from afar; however, she is best in close combat. Of the team, she is the most peaceful and is driven by a desire for things to stay as they are. Despite her apparent compassion, she has a dark side to her: a certain degree of amorality, a propensity for lies (though these are often to achieve what she sees as a greater good), and an unfortunately high level of personal loyalty that can get in the way of her goals. She is very secretive and this causes most of Wrath to distrust her to some degree; her abilities with the three-sectional staff and her heightened senses are only revealed to a couple of them by the beginning of the war and some never find out at all. She is also a skilled baker, and brings treats for her team on a regular basis. Appearance Faye is tall, with very curly red hair, a dark complexion, and deep brown eyes. She's physically softer-looking than the rest of the girls on the team, and eventually cuts her hair short in preparation for the war. She has a somewhat melancholy smile, and she always smells like snickerdoodles. Her eyes turn bronze when she is unafraid, and her Upper Kingdom ancestors (the Olden) were originally African-American. She has very nice teeth and often carries her iron three-sectional staff on her back. Abilities * Faye is a Mirage, so her caliber's abilities include: ** Capability with illusions - she is bad at casting illusions on people from far away, unlike most Mirages. ** Combat Mirage - she is highly skilled at casting illusions in close combat due to brutal training when she was younger in that area, though she is hardly ever allowed near actual battle due to the belief that Mirages are meant for long-range fighting. * Highly advanced combat abilities - though Faye is not a Combatant, she has trained for almost twenty years at combat, so her own abilities are extraordinarily high: ** Staff - she is an expert at the staff, and can use it in battle with her eyes closed (partly due to her heightened senses, but mostly due to training). ** Three-sectional staff - Faye is the best at the three-sectional staff and wields one made almost completely out of iron. This ability is caused in part by her advanced hearing, which makes the three parts easier to keep track of, and because of her training. ** Other weapon abilities - she is proficient in practically all weapon groups (sword, knives, etc.) though this is rarely shown due to her excellence with the various staffs. ** Skilled hand-to-hand fighter - she is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, on par with Tate, a trained boxer. She is in the same league as Robin, Mal, and Tate, the three other specialist fighters on the team aside from Tess, who has an unfair advantage. * Espionage ** Multilingual - Faye speaks the mishmash Evergrove language well, which gives her basic skills in all five languages that it is comprised of (though she's likely not quite conversational in any single one of them). In addition, she speaks the language of the Upper Kingdom very fluently, as well as the Olden soldier's dialect. ** Lying - she's very good at lying due to years of experience. * Intelligence - like all members of Wrath, she's intelligent, but Faye is almost exceptionally so (though not as much as Cam or Kira), considering her abilities. * Additional special skills: ** Baking - she is a very good baker, and enjoys it. ** Advanced senses - thanks to her full Olden heritage, she has an exceptional sense of taste, smell, touch, hearing, and sight. Trivia * Faye is a very bad dancer, as is Tate, but they both enjoy dancing. * She loves scented candles, romantic comedies, and bare-knuckle boxing. * She is the only character to have heard the Song of the Lost and have figured it out almost immediately on her own. * Her favored drink is whiskey. * Her teacher counterpart is Sergeant Than. * She hails from the Upper Kingdom. * Though she was adopted into a noble family, she is not called Lady Durant, nor has she taken their last name. This is mostly due to her circumstances of adoption as a soldier. * She speaks with a slightly French accent. * She is the first of the team to die, though Mal could technically be considered to have died before her * She dreamed of opening a bakery and settling down with Tate, though he wanted kids more than she did. * Tess Ward is the first person to give her a proper nickname. * She is a very bad teacher.